User blog:TheDarkLordofDarkness/WikiHogwarts: Platform 9 3/4
"OK, you two! Here we are! Platform 9 3/4!" said a slightly harassed female voice. Two 11 year old half-blood wizards with the names of Jack and GIR Life went through the hidden pathway to Platform 9 3/4. Jack was a mischievous and cunning person, often hiding gnomes in the back garden while being completely uncaught, and because of these pranks, he would think himself higher than most of his family. He has straight, black hair like his deceased father, but most of him resembled a masculine, juvenile version of his mother. GIR, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He was a thoughtful, kind person, but he would sometimes go to extreme lengths to prove his bravery, which often ended falling for his brother's pranks. He had the jaw, ears, nose and hair of his father, with just the eyebrows of his mother and the rest of him from unknown sources, probably a grandfather. Jack had a 13 1/2 inch holly wand, with a dragon heart-string core and it was supple, while GIR favoured a 13 inch oak wand, with a unicorn tail-hair core and it was rigid. The person that accompanied them was Mrs Sierra Life, their mother, who was blonde with flowing hair, and she looked beautiful once, but the stress of bringing up two sons on her own aged her. She had a 11 inch birch wand, with a unicorn tail-hair core and it was reasonably pliant. Behind the trio, sweating (he had taken the enterance from a run) was a wizard named Mini, whose wand was a 9 inch beech wand with a phoenix feather core, and it was somewhat inflexible. He also had a helpful and friendly tawny owl. He had curly, ginger locks, which would grow far too quickly and he often needed regular haircuts. He never met his mother, and whenever he would talk to his father Mr. Joe Aikman about who or where she was, Mr. Aikman would pretend to be deaf until his son stopped persisting. Lastly - looking not out of place at a rock concert - was a pure-blood wizard named Avatar Four, who was being gaped at for his attire and it has obviously annoyed him; he hated being gaped at. He was also bad-tempered at the time, his parents Devil and Aubrey didn't know why, but every time Mini's back was turned, he would look at him in disgust and curl his hands into fists, which was quite queer for his usual self, a very kind person who often got on well with people. The train whistle went off, causing Jack and GIR to hurry Mini onto the train as Avatar was chased to the train with pleas of safety. "OK, GIR. We need to find a place to sit down." suggested Jack. "Righto, Jack!" agreed GIR. The boys sat down in the nearest compartment. Some time later, Mini and Avatar appeared (Avatar looked uncomfortable) and Mini asked the boys if they could "sit down in the compartment, there's no other spaces!" "Sure guys!" GIR said with enthusiasm, patting the seat next to him and Jack copied him, patting the seat next to him, removing some dust. The rest of the boys sat down. "I didn't see your parents... err...?" GIR said, attempting to spark a conversation. "My name is Mini." Mini said, introducing himself. "What're your names by the way?" "I'm GIR," GIR said, "And that's Jack!" he added, pointing towards Jack, who shook Mini's hand. They heard a slight cough; it came from Avatar. "I'm assuming you forgot about me?" Avatar said. "Oh, no, no, no! Not at all!" GIR said cheerfully, "What's your name?" he added. "My name is Avatar." Avatar answered, "I wonder what your blood heritage is; I'm pure-blood." "Oh! Well me and Jack are half-blood..." answered GIR. "And I'm Muggle-born." replied Mini. "Heh. I thought so." Avatar said, his voice surprisingly cold, "You're a Mudblood." Category:Blog posts